Escape to Rape
Starring Roles *Samama (Angel) *Teruru and Maruru *Loveve *Grazizi *Skiyuyu *Kimimi *SkyWarrior13 *Nazozo Featuring Roles *Sharpedo duo Appearances *Chinchou Plot The episode starts with Samama (Angel) and her friends on a deserted island after Kululu transported them with his teleporter machine. Some generic tree friends died from the teleporter as well. Samama creates small graves for those who died from the teleporter, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next morning, Loveve catches a fish in the ocean, using a stick as a makeshift spear. She gets stung by a water/electric-type Pokemon, Chinchou, however, and at night, she suffers from extreme chills and her leg is badly swollen. The scene shifts to Samama sadly pounding down another grave with Loveve's magenta heart symbol at the tip of the grave. Just then, Teruru and Maruru reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately, Skiyuyu sits down and the tips of her hair pop the raft due to the fact that the tips of Skiyuyu's hair are sharp like Flaky's quills. Skiyuyu's hair causes the raft to start sinking, while a couple of shark Pokemon, Sharpedo, swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but, Teruru and Maruru get taken by the Sharpedo. As Skiyuyu breathes a sigh in relief, having survived, the others are obviously angry at her for what she has done. As the scene changes to night, Samama laughs evilly as she pounds Skiyuyu's grave in the sand while the others watch in the background with evil impressions. The next day, Grazizi has gathered all 7 colored diamonds in a form of a circle as a teleporter to go back home. Samama and the others go into the middle and Samama does her magic spell with a quick voice, making her and the others float up in the air in a white forcefield. Eventually, the forcefield stops moving upwards. The group throws several heavy objects (that are in Samama's backpack) out of the forcefield, one of which being SkyWarrior13, and the forcefield continues going upwards. Sadly, the forcefield goes into space, causing the forcefield to go black and out of control. Grazizi's head explodes as the forcefield shoots a black thunderbolt at his head. Back on earth (when the sun is going down), SkyWarrior13 makes the best of his situations by making a campfire, having a BBQ and drinking water and soda. A pink small firework appears in the sky, but SkyWarrior13 pays little heed. As the episode ends, SkyWarrior13 begins holding a hotdog on a stick and places it in the campfire while drinking Dr. Pepper. Deaths *Loveve gets stung by a Chinchou, causing her leg to swell and causing herself to get paralyzed by Chinchou's ability, Static (while her other friends have no injection to recover her since they ran out of Pururu's heal juice). She evenutally dies from the extreme chills. *Teruru and Maruru got eaten by one of the Sharpedo after Skiyuyu deflates the raft with the tip of her hair. *Skiyuyu got murdered by Samama (not by the others since Samama is the last line of defense on earth) for deflating the raft (death not shown). *Grazizi's head explodes from the black thunderbolt that the forcefield has when it is going out of control. *Samama, Kimimi and Nazozo got killed when the forcefield was about to explode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes